Un jour
by Ashiu
Summary: Depuis plusieurs années, Valentine cherche à devenir chanteuse de Jpop et de Kpop, mais malheureusement, elle habite en France. Réussira-t-elle à réaliser son rêve ? Avec les SHINee, SNSD, BoA, et d'autres ...
1. Audition, partie 1

Je m'appelle Valentine. Je suis née le seize juillet mille neuf cent quatre vingt quatorze. Voilà ce que je me répétais tout les jours devant ma glace depuis quatre mois, avant de faire des vocalises et des étirements. La danse, le chant ... Autant vous le dire tout de suite, j'adore ça. Et d'après mes proches, je suis douée ... Je suis aussi fan de Japon et de Corée. Je me suis tellement entraînée à parler, que je comprend courament les deux langues ! En clair, je n'ai pas hésité à envoyer ma candidature lorsque j'ai appris que la SM faisait des castings en Europe ... Et j'avais été prise ! Enfin du moins, dans les cinq cent dernières. C'était maintenant le grand jour, et dans la voiture qui m'emmenait au grand bâtiment dans le centre de Paris ( quelle chance que le casting se soit déroulé dans ma ville, je n'aurai même pas voulu imaginer le nombre de kilomètre qu'avaient dû parcourir les italiennes ). Mon père me déposa sur le côté. Il avait l'air ... préoccupé. Je savais qu'il n'approuvait pas totalement ma décision, alors je lui fit un petit sourire encourageant.

-Aller, ça va ... Tu peux me laisser ici. J'ai seize ans, et je suis sûre que les gamines de onze ans elles y vont toutes seules !

Il rit nerveusement, puis m'adressa un petit signe de la main. Il n'avait pas l'air disposé à me dire quoi que ce soit ... bah. Je me tournais vers l'imposant bâtiment et soupirait. Puis sortant le badge qu'on m'avait envoyé, j'entrais et cherchais le secrétariat des yeux.

Une grande dame brune d'une trentaine d'année était assise sur une chaise derrière un comptoire en marbre, assortis au reste du hall avec un très haut plafond vitré et un sol gris, du même marbre que le comptoire. Je m'approchais prudemment, mais la dame n'avait pas l'air de daigner lever les yeux vers moi. Je lui dit d'une voix un peu hésitante :

-Je viens pour l'audition de la SM ...

Elle ne me regarda même pas et me tendit sa main. Je lui remit mon badge et elle tappa les numéros inscrits à son dos sur son ordinateur.

-Valentine Barrois. Tu passes à dix-sept heure. Salle cent huit, les escaliers de droite, c'est le premier couloir à gauche.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Il n'était que quatorze heure ! J'allais ouvrir grand la bouche mais elle me coupa dans mon élan.

-Ecoute ... Il y a 499 filles comme toi qui attendent là haut. Et il y aura 495 déçue. Tu n'es pas encore en train de faire des featurings avec les Arashi, alors tu montes maintenant ou tu pars.

J'ouvris la bouche puis la refermait. Au fond, elle avait raison. Les escaliers me parurent si longs ... J'arrivais enfin dans ce fameux couloir. Mais ô malheur ... il y avait au moins cinquante filles devant la porte. Je soupirais de désespoir ... Ce n'était franchement pas gagné ...

J'avais pris une montre avec moi, mais le temps s'écoulait si lentement que je me demandais même un moment si elle n'était pas cassée. En fait, ça ne faisait qu'une minute que j'étais là à attendre. Mais d'un seul coup, tout le monde se retourna ers la porte. Une grande fille très blonde, avec de beaux yeux bleus pâles sortit de la salle il y eu un long silence, et elle fondit en larme. Je m'attendais à ce que toutes les autres filles se précipitent sur elle pour la rassurer. Mais aucune ne fit rien. On appela la suivante. Elle rentra dans la salle. Et tout ce que récolta la fille en larme, ce fut des regards satisfaits de la part des autres. Elle s'éloigna dans le couloir. Quoi, elle voulait partir ? Mais les résultats ne seraient annoncés que plus tard ... Je compris avec horreur qu'elle allait partire, et je couru vers elle.

-Attend, tu vas pas abandonner maintenant ?

Elle me regarda d'un air hésitant. Puis elle me dit dans un bon anglais :

-Désolée ... Je suis allemande, je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis.

Okay ... Mes années collèges n'allaient pas être de trop.

-J'étais en train de dire qu'il fallait que tu continue de te battre. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as pleuré devant le jury que ...

-Mais je n'ai pas pleuré. fit-elle en baissant la tête.  
Je la regardais avec de grands yeux.

-Quoi ? Bah pourquoi tu pars alors ?  
-J'ai été tellement ... nulle ...

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Attends au moins les résultats pour te prononcer. Tu t'appelles comment ?  
-Euh ... Margaret.

Je lui souris.

-Okay, moi c'est Valentine. Bon, on va retourner dans le couloir. Tu verras ... tout se passeras bien. lui dis-je.

Quoique ... je n'en étais pas si sûre … Au final on a un peu discuté, du moins autant que notre anglais nous le permettait, et les heures ont défilé plus vite que prévu. Bien entendu, j'essayais de ne pas y penser, mais l'inévitable ''Valentine ? C'est à vous.'' Finit par arriver. Je me levais, et Margaret me fit un sourire encourageant. J'entrais dans la salle, un peu hésitante. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi elle avait fondu en larmes à la fin de son entretient, et j'en étais à me demander si je n'allais pas finir dans le même état. Un homme me dit avec un fort accent italien :

-Alors … Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous interpréter ?

Je pris ma respiration et sortit d'une voix plutôt faible :

-Euh … M, de Ayumi Hamasaki.

Ils hochèrent tous la têtes et me firent signe de commencer. Je me lançais, et bien heureusement, j'assurais plutôt sur les paroles, et je ne fis pas trop de fausse notes. Ensuite, le monsieur avec l'accent italien me proposa une chorégraphie toute simple, que je réussi à reproduire sans trop de difficultés apparentes. Et puis … C'était fini. Au total, ça avait pris un quart d'heure. On me fit sortir de la salle sans que j'ai pu avoir un aperçu du résultat ou des commentaires.

Margaret se précipita vers moi et me demanda comment ça s'était passé, si j'avais bien dansé, chanté, etc … Je haussais les épaules. J'avais fait comme d'habitude … Ça n'avait rien eu d'extraordinaire … Bah, même si j'étais recalée, ce que je serais sûrement, je n'aurais pas de regrets.

Je souris. Aller … aller ... 


	2. Audition partie 2

Mot de l'auteur : Alors, le premier chapitre, je n'avais pas fait de mot, fautes d'idées … Enfin, faut d'avoir l'idée de le faire. Tout d'abord – raclement de gorge – toute ressemblance avec des personnages, lieu, et faits réels sont totalement fortuits, ceci est une FICTION. Mis à part les artistes de la SM qui vont intervenir dans l'histoire, mais j'essayerais de mettre un petit quelque chose à propos de ça avant leur apparition. Bref, pour le moment, Valentine ne connait pas encore les résultats, mais ça ne va pas tarder ^^ Bonne lecture ...

Les heures passaient ... Margaret et moi, on était fébriles quand ils ont annoncé que c'était fini, et qu'ils nous ont invitées toutes à prendre un dîner à la cafétéria. Elle et moi, on ne parlait plus, on n'arrivait plus à dire quoi que ce soit. Les mots ne sortaient pas, et je ne vous dis pas pour parler en anglais. On s'est donc tues. Jusqu'à ce qu'une grande fille avec une incroyable chevelure rousse et bouclée arrive dans la grande salle, en criant des phrases en anglais que je ne comprenais pas vraiment ... Mais j'ai saisi "révoltant" et "imbécile". Je regardais Margaret avec de gros yeux et elle me les rendit. J'entendis une française chuchoter à son amie à la table voisine la traduction, ce qui s'approchait de : "Je trouve votre conduite révoltante, vous vous conduisez comme des imbéciles à vous chamailler pour ça."

Je détaillais la fille. On pouvait dire qu'elle était ... imposante. Pas grosse, ou quoi que ce soit, elle était très très mince, mais son allure et sa prestance bouchebaient tout le monde. Je chuchottais un léger "wah" à Margaret qui me regarda avec un air interrogatif. Je lui expliquais que j'avais entendu la traduction de ce qu'elle avait dit, mais que je ne savais le dire en anglais, et elle haussa les épaules en guise de résignation.

Après le passage ... mouvementé de la fille rousse inconnue, on a passé le repas silencieuses, le nez dans notre assiette. Puis on s'est relevée et on s'est dirigée vers amphithéâtre, où ils allaient annoncé les résultat, par ordre alphabétique et par salle. Il y avait cinq salles, j'étais dans la n°3, donc j'allais sûrement passer vers le milieu. Les voix des examinateurs retentirent.

-Aaron, Tess. Recalée.

Une fille sur le côté éclata en sanglots et je grimaçait. L'heure qui allait suivre promettait d'être épuisante.

J'étais franchement sur les nerfs, en plus, on en était qu'à la fin de la deuxième salle, et il y avait déjà trois filles sélectionnées ! Barn Carrie, recalée ... Barolini Angelica, recalée ... Barrois Valentine ...

Je ne sais pas si vous savez, mais il y a des moments où tout s'arrête. La tere continue de tourner pourtant ... mais votre cœur vous donne la sensation de tomber sous le plancher, et les sentiments arrivent par centaines de millier, sans que vous puissiez les retenir. Quelque fois, quand je suis dans mon lit le soir, je me dit que si la réponse n'avait pas été ce qu'elle avait été, j'aurais explosé sur place à cause du surplus d'émotions.

-... prise.

Je me suis tue, et à partir de ce moment là, mon monde à basculé. Je n'ai plus pensé à rien du tout, juste se lever, et aller sur la scène puis ne plus rien dire. J'avais juste eu le temps de voir qui avait été prise avant. Trois filles, Courtney Oldmanore, la fille rousse de la cantine, Brandy Newston, une fille avec un regard assuré et Sue Ueda, une jolie fille typée asiatique, et j'en déduit par son nom qu'elle devait sûrement avoir des origines japonaises. J'étais mal à l'aise, devant toutes les autres qui s'effondraient ... Qui allait être la cinquième ?

Courtney et Brandy discutaient très bas toutes les deux. Apparemment, elles se connaissaient déjà, d'ailleurs je croyais les avoir vues ensemble. Donc elles étaient amies ... C'était dur de s'intégrer dans un groupe déjà formé, non ? De toute façon il y avait Sue ... Elle au moins elle avait l'air de ne pas connaitre grand monde. Les yeux dans le vague, elle arborait une mine rêveuse ... Je continuais d'écouter les résultats, et la dernière fille commençait à se faire attendre. Il y eu Zolini Maroussia ... puis c'était fini ? Il y eu un long silence. Puis une rumeur s'éleva dans l'amphithéâtre. Les juges se raclèrent la gorge. On revérifia les listes, puis une dame avec les cheveux noirs corbeaux coupés courts.

-Ah, excusez nous, la cinquième fille est Stockinger Margaret. 

Je sautais de joie en la voyant se lever de sa place et se diriger vers la scène. Je dois aussi avouer que c'était un peu flou. Les sentiments se bousculaient dans ma tête, et je ne me rendais sûrement pas compte de ce qui m'arrivait. Disons que j'ai repris mes esprits au moment où dans les espèces de coulisses derrière amphithéâtre, la dame avec les cheveux noirs corbeaux allais nous dire quelque chose et j'ai fondu en larme, littéralement. Margaret en était au même point je crois, et Courtney nous disais gentille-ment "Don't cry, don't cry", et la dame avec les cheveux noirs n'y comprenait plus rien, donc on est toutes sorties. Courtney prit l'initiative de se présenter. Quand j'y pense, ça a toujours été la plus extravertie du groupe. Son père l'avait fait participé à l'audition, parce qu'il était riche et voulait qu'elle devienne célèbre en Asie pour étendre le marché de sa société au-delà de l'Europe. Brandy était sa meilleure amie, et elle la suivait partout, mais contrairement à la rouquine, elle avait un sens aigu du raisonnable et du sérieux, ainsi que de la droiture. Bref, c'était quelqu'un de bien. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, lisses et brillants. Mis à part Sue, ça avait toujours été la plus discrète des cinq. Sue d'ailleurs, avait déménagé en France l'année dernière. Avant, elle habitait au Japon, et avait faillit participer au casting des morning musume, mais elle était partie en Europe avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, alors elle était décidée à relancer sa carrière. Quand à Margaret, c'était juste une fille comme moi qui adorait le Japon et la Corée, et aimait chanter. Courtney et Brandy avaient respectivement vingt ans, Margaret en avait dix-huit et Sue dix-sept. Moi, j'étais la plus jeune, du haut de mes seize ans. Finalement au bout d'une demi-heure, on connaissait à peu près le parcours de chacune d'entre nous. 

Et bien que Sue ai toujours la tête dans la lune, que Courtney passe son temps à crier et à parler non-stop, que Brandy lui crie dessus, que Margaret n'arrive pas à sécher ses larmes de joie, eh bien l'ambiance était tout simplement très bonne. La dame avec les cheveux noirs et le monsieur à l'accent italien sont arrivés vers nous. C'est la dame qui commença en premier à parler.

-Mesdemoiselles, tout d'abord félicitation. Vous avez été toutes les cinq remarquables. Je suis Mlle Garbage, je m'occupes des affaires de la SM à l'international. Voici Mr Malini, qui sera votre manager. Je lui laisse maintenant la parole quand à votre programme ...

-Hey les filles ! Alors tout d'abord, on ne va partir en Corée que dans deux mois. Par contre, à partir de la semaine prochaine, Margaret, Valentine et Sue, vous prendrez des cours d'anglais, ainsi que pour toutes des cours de coréens. Nous verrons le japonais un peu plus tard, mais vous pouvez déjà parler un peu avec Sue. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous maintenant, les billets d'avions seront envoyés à votre domicile ou à votre hôtel. Au fait, Courtney, Brandy, Margaret, j'aimerais que vous restiez sur Paris, nous payerons vos frais d'hôtel. Ce sera tout. Nous ne discuterons des formalités administrative ou de la formation sérieuse du groupe qu'une fois à Séoul, mais chercher un nom ne vous fera pas de mal, alors je vous y encourage grandement. Ce sera tout, à bientôt, les filles on a toutes hôché la tête, et on est rentrées chez nous de suite.

Je ne pourrais résumer cette situation qu'en un mot ;

Waouh 

Mot de l'auteur : C'était bien, ça vous a plus ? Bon, je pense qu'il y aura au moins un chapitre avant que les ''choses sérieuses'' comme dirait Malini ( au fait, j'ai essayé de trouver un prénom italien mais bon … ça le fait pas trop. En fait, c'est un dérivé du nom de ma prof d'anglais. Et pour le nom de Margaret, c'est juste que Stockinger, c'est le nom d'une fille dans mon livre d'allemand xDD Et puis je trouve que Brandy et Courtney ça fait trop américain u_u Bon, on referme la parenthèse ) arrivent, mais je vais essayer de faire court. Donnez moi vos avis par review =D


	3. Départ

Mot de l'auteur : Ahaha, déjà le chapitre trois *_* En m'y mettant, j'avais l'impression qu'on en était qu'au deux. Et bonne nouvelle j'écris plus ! Un jour vous aurez de loooooongs chapitres.

…

Un jour peut-être …

J'ai oublié de préciser que la plupart des dialogues se font en anglais, sauf quand c'est indiqué différemment. Arrivée en Corée, les filles parleront en anglais entre elles et avec Malini, mais avec les autres personnes ce sera automatiquement en coréen. Essayez de pas trop vous embrouiller =)

Sur ce bonne lecture

Les jours s'écoulaient à une lenteur maladive. J'avais beau essayé, les seuls cours auxquels j'arrivais à me concentrer étaient ceux donné par notre professeur particulier de la SM. Mes amies du lycée étaient au moins aussi surexcitée que moi. Je vivais dans une brume heureuse. Et puis, il ne resta qu'une semaine avant le départ ... Trois jours ... Le samedi fatal arriva. La veille, mes profs m'avaient saluée, j'avais pleuré dans les bras de mes amies, puis j'étais rentrée chez moi. Mes parents et moi n'avons presque pas parlé de la soirée. C'était tellement ... irréel ce que nous vivions.

Durant tout le mois, j'avais appris à connaitre les filles, pendant nos cours. On s'entendait bien, toutes les cinq, même si elles étaient plus âgées que moi ( j'avais d'hors et déjà hérité du titre de maknae ). De plus, on avait toutes fait de gros progrès en langue, et Mr Malini nous avait assuré que nous saurions nous débrouiller en Corée.

Margaret était arrivée la première à l'aéroport. Elle attendait là, habillée simplement, quand j'étais allée la trouver.

-Salut la miss !

Elle me sourit, mais je vit bien que c'était un sourire crispé.

-Euh ... tu es sûre que ça va ?

Elle hocha la tête. Elle devait sûrement être sous le choc, et je décidais de la laisser. Brandy et Courtney arrivèrent quelque instants plus tard. Brandy avait l'air perturbée, mais tentait de le dissimuler, tandis que Courtney sautait comme une puce de partout.

-Eh ! eh ! Len-chan ! Regarde ! Ils vendent des croissants ! Ooooh, ça sent super bon !

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Depuis que Courtney avait appris à utiliser les suffixes japonais, elle avait tendance à en abuser. Et il n'y avait qu'elle pour se faire avoir par les odeurs artificielles dans les lieu publiques ...

Finalement, Mr Malini accompagné de Sue, arriva.

-Bon, les filles. Dites au revoir à l'Europe. Cette fois là, vous partez pour de bon, et les prochaines vacances ne seront pas avant longtemps. 

On s'est regardées toutes les cinq en soupirant. On était déterminées maintenant. C'était ensemble qu'on continuerait, ou on ne continuerait pas. Je souris à Margaret, qui me rendit mon sourire. Brandy et Courtney se sourirent mutuellement et Sue sourit à ses pensées et souriant rêveusement, et on explosait toutes de rire. Mr Malini nous entraina vers les passages pour monter dans l'avion ...

On s'est toutes installées joyeusement. Puis la question fatidique fut posée.

-Alors, vous avez trouvé un nom de groupe ?

Le silence se fit. Courtney déglutit et regarda Brandy, qui elle même se raccrocha à Matgaret, qui me lança un regard implorant, et la seule chose que je pus faire fut de regarder Sue. Cette dernière se retourna vers Mr Malini.

-Euh ... On y a pas vraiment réfléchi ...

Notre manager nous fit un sourire carnassier.

-Ah oui ? Eh bien vous aurez tout le temps d'y réfléchir pendant tout le voyage ...

Et on s'y est mise ... Courtney avait l'air de bien s'amuser d'ailleurs !

-Pretty Neko ! C'est classe ça, Pretty Neko ! Ou alors ... Flower Girl ! Mais oui ! Ça c'est l'idée de l'année !

Et Brandy l'a calmée en disant tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

-C'est de la merde, tes titres.

Après ça, elle a un peu boudé, mais au bout de trois minutes, elle s'est remise à parler sans s'arrêter. Puis Sue a enlevé son cache-œil de sa tête et elle a lançé :

-Dark Angel ...

On s'est toutes retournées vers elle. Margaret a murmuré :

-Eh, j'aime bien ...

J'ai eu une idée lumineuse.

-Ouais ! Et on abrège en dkA !

Brandy leva son pouce en signe d'approbation, et Courtney fit une petite moue vexée, mais avait l'air d'accord. Je sus aussitôt aux yeux brillant de Margaret et à la mine rêveuse de Sue que pour elles, c'était bon aussi. J'allais voir Malini pour le lui dire, mais je me retournais vite vers les filles en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Il dort ...

On a toutes éclaté de rire, mais une femme qui tenait un bébé dans se bras nous fit signe de nous taire, ce que nous fîmes avec empressement. Puis Courtney prit un air important et Brandy nous regarda avec l'air qu'elle prenait toujours lorsqu'elle savait que la rousse allait dire une idiotie.

-Bon, maintenant qu'on a un nom de groupe, il faut se trouver des pseudonymes ! Valentine, tu es préposée à Len.

-Quoi ? Mais eh ! C'est un prénom de mec !

-On s'en fout ! Vive la mixité ! Sue, tu gardes Sue ! C'est très bien comme ça. Brandy ce sera Ran et Margaret Mi ...

-... Non mais t'es barrée ma petite vieille ? T'as trop lu Shugo Chara !

lui cria Brandy. Moi j'étais pliée de rire. Au finale, j'ai tout de même hérité de Len, et Sue a gardé Sue. Mais Courtney a pris T-ney, et Brandy N-dy, quand à Margaret, elle choisis Laxy, avec le laxy de galaxy. Sue a tout noté sur une feuille, puis on a vaqué à nos occupations, du moins, dans la limite des possibilités d'un avion. Après avoir écouté Shunkan Sentimental, Lucifer et Love Song vingt fois de suite, je me suis endormie pendant trois heures, puis on a mangé un peu et tout expliqué à Malini. Il n'a vu d'objections nul part, et on est finalement arrivées à Séoul le cœur léger. Courtney a courru partout en s'émerveillant de tout et de n'importe quoi comme à son habitude, Sue encore plus dans les nuages que d'habitude ... Malini nous a conduit à pied jusqu'à ... une gigantesque limousine blanche. On s'est assise dedans, un peu émoustillées à cette perspective. On venait de se rendre compte qu'on allait devenir des gens importants. Qu'on était des gens importants.

Et là ( ô, miracle ) on y est arrivées. Au siège de la SM. Malini a sorti un passe et l'a glissé dans une fente. La grande porte de verre a coulissé ... Et on est entrées.

Je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé après. J'ai eu ... un moment d'absence. Quand je me suis réveillée, on était toutes les cinq dans le bureau de Malini.

Il avait tout de suite l'air plus sérieux quand il se mettait sérieusement au travail. Il nous relu les closes du contrat, puis il regarda Sue et moi.

-Vous deux, on vous a inscrites au même lycée, vous verrez ce n'est pas loin d'ici. Pour le logement, vous partagerez une maison avec une chambre chacune, trois salle de bain, cuisine, salle à manger, salon et ravitaillement financé par la SM, du moins avant que vous ne receviez votre paye. A ce propos, on vous a toutes ouvert un compte pour y mettre votre salaire. Je vous distribue dès maintenant vos cartes de crédits reliées à ces comptes. Et aussi vos passes pour les accès aux locaux. Maintenant, allez dans votre maison, installez vous bien. Demain, Sue et Valentine, vous devez être u lycée à 10h. Ça vous laisse le temps de dormir un peu, profitez en, ce ne sera pas le cas tout le temps, mais nous avons aménagé vos horaires pour que ça ne surcharge pas votre programme. Des questions ?

On est restées muettes devant une aussi longue tirade, et finalement on est sorties. Un chauffeur et une autre limousine nous attendaient devant le bâtiment. On est montée. Ça y est, me suis-je dit. C'est parti …

Mot de l'auteur : Héhéhé … Was it good ? Oui j'arrête u.u Non plus sérieusement, ça vous a plus ? Donc comme dit précédemment, les choses vont vraiment devenir sérieuse dans le chapitre suivant ! Avec notamment l'apparition d'une personne célèbre ! Au lycée ! Un garçon ! Qui a un an de plus que Valentine ! *tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi* Review ?


	4. At School !

Mot de l'auteur : Chapitre 4. Héhéhé … J'en avais déjà beaucoup trop dit la dernière fois sur le garçon qui a un an de plus que Valentine, je suis sûre que tout le monde avait déjà deviné en voyant ça n_n Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il ne m'appartient pas ( siiii appartiens moiii ). Et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe. ET AUSSI ! Je sais que les filles parlent avec un langage très japanisant, mais c'est parce que Sue parle de cette manière alors à force les autres ont pris son habitude ^^

La maison était vraiment géniale. Très stylisée, avec un design light et épuré, reposant ... J'aimais beaucoup ma chambre. J'avais eu la plus petite, étant moi-même la plus jeune. "C'est la vie maknae-chan" comme dirait Courtney. Bah. Sue et moi, on avait déjà dans notre armoire l'uniforme du lycée. C'était très mignon sur Sue. Très moche sur moi. Je lui avais dit que mes cheveux lisses et blonds n'allaient pas du tout avec l'uniforme, mais elle, elle trouvait que ça rendait mieux ... J'avais un peu bougonné et on était allées se coucher tôt, histoire d'avoir droit à un peu de sommeil, et de s'habituer au décalage horaire.

Le lendemain, les autres n'étaient pas encore éveillées quand nous étions parties pour le lycée. C'était un grand bâtiment, lumineux et vitré. On est sagement rentrées dedans, et sommes allées chez le directeur.

-Ah, bonjour mesdemoiselles. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre établissement, et j'espère que vous vous y accoutumerez rapidement. Valentine, vous êtes en 2nd D, et Sue en 1ère B. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler, je tâcherai d'être disponible pour vous, et vous pouvez maintenant disposer.

-Merci beaucoup.

On est sortie du bureau et on s'est dirigée vers nos salles de classe respectives. Sue m'a adressé un petit signe de main d'encouragement avant de tourner dans un autre couloir. J'ai soupiré et suis finalement arrivée à ma salle de classe sans imploser de terreur. Autant, le jour de mon audition, j'étais presque à l'aise, là c'était le stress total. J'ai poussé la porte et tout un tas de têtes se sont retournées vers moi.

J'ai inspiré un grand coup et la prof s'est retournée vers moi, puis a dit en coréen parfait :

-Ah bonjour. Valentine, c'est ça ? Bienvenue parmi nous. Les enfants, je vous demande d'être gentils avec elle. Si tu as des difficultés à suivre les cours, n'hésite pas à me poser des questions.

Je me suis assise au fond de la classe, isolée des autres. Ils me regardaient tous avec des regards intrigués, je me sentais un peu comme une bête de foire ...

Je fus donc soulagée lorsque la pause déjeuner retentit. Je voyais bien que tout le monde me regardait bizarrement. Apparemment, la rumeur s'était déjà propagée que Sue et moi avions un contrat avec la SM. Et je me rendais bien compte qu'ils se demandaient quelle position prendre avec moi. Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez eux ... Ils parlaient de Sue et moi, mais aussi d'un "il" que je n'arrivait pas à définir.

En entrant dans le réfectoire, je me précipitais vivement vers la silhouette svelte de mon amie.

-Sue !

-Ah ... Maknae-chan ! Ça s'est bien passé cette matinée ?

J'ai hoché la tête. Si même elle commençait à m'appeler comme ça ... On en était à faire la queue au self quand une fille a hurlé. Sue m'a regardée, un peu ébahie, et je lui ai rendu son regard. On s'est retournée vers l'endroit où tout le monde regardait.

[ Attention attention x) ]

Il avait la tête baissée, et semblait très gêné. Ses cheveux brun/roux lui retombait en longueur sur les yeux. Sue et moi on s'est regardées, on l'a regardé, ont s'est re-regardées, et on a ouvert la bouche. En faisant une tête pas possible. Le garçon qui était devant nous dit à son ami :

-Tiens, voilà encore Taemin ... Qu'est-ce que j'en ai marre de sa tête ...

Un peu remise du choc que je venais de subir ( beaucoup de choses s'expliquaient maintenant ... ) je me souvint que j'avais lu quelque part qu'il avait été victime de petites persécutions, et je commençais à avoir un peu peur ... Je n'avais pas très envie que ça m'arrive à moi. Ni à Sue d'ailleurs.

Après quelque minutes, tout le monde s'est un peu calmé, et Sue et moi on s'est retrouvée comme des idiotes à deux sur une table de huit. On a arrêté de parler pendant un bon moment.

-Bonne appétit alors ...

Ai-je dit d'une voix légère.

-Merci …

On a commencé à manger, quand quelqu'un s'est approché. J'ai levé les yeux ...

-Euh ... D'habitude c'est là que je m'assoie d'habitude.

Taemin nous regardait l'air gêné, encore plus qu'avant ... Il était super mignon quand il faisait cette tête-là. Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire, mais heureusement Sue a tout sauvé.

-Si on dérange, on peut aller autre part ...

A-t-elle dit d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Non, je veux dire ... Je peux me mettre ici ... Si je vous dérange pas ...

-Non ! Euh ... Tu peux venir ...

Ai-je dit.  
Il a posé son plateau, et il s'est assis ...A l'autre bout de la table. J'ai replongé les yeux dans mon assiette, mais Sue était pour une fois plus entreprenante que moi.

-Tu sais tu peux t'approcher, on est pas empoisonnées ...

Il a approché son plateau, et j'ai cru que j'allais exploser, coincée en sandwich entre Sue et Taemin. Ce dernier se racla gorge.

-Sans vouloir vous offenser ... C'est vrai que vous avez un contrat à la SM ?

On a hoché la tête en même temps.

-Bienvenue au club alors ...

Je lui ai sourit et il m'a sourit. Puis j'ai recommencé à manger la tête rivée sur mon assiette. Sue a essayé de relancer le sujet.

-Euh alors ... T'as déjà vu les SNSD ?

-Mh ... non, on s'est croisé quelque fois, mais on est plutôt occupés tu vois ... Vous êtes combien dans votre groupe ?

-Cinq. Au fait, je m'appelle Sue, et elle c'est Valentine. Les autres membres du groupes s'appellent Courtney, Brandy et Margaret. Len-chan est née en 1994, moi en 1993, Margaret en 1991 et Courtney et Brandy en 1990.

Il a rit.

-Wah ... c'est précis ...

Quand on a eu fini et que je suis rentrée en cours, j'étais absolument hors de l'espace temps. Tout le monde m'avait blacklistée, et avec moi Sue, mais bon ... Ma vie était vraiment en train de changer, c'était ... flippant.  
A la sortie des cours, Sue m'attendait. Elle me fit de grands signes.

-T'as vu ça, maknae-chan ? C'était dément, nee ?

-Oui …

Mot de l'auteur : Ce chapitre se termine en plop. Je n'ai vraiment que ça à dire ? Oui je crois n_n Review ? =3


End file.
